


The one where Hongbin takes an unexpected interest in N's kiss scenes

by alunsina



Series: VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon fills [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: N/Hongbin, Hongbin is overly enthusiastic about getting us to watch N's kiss scene from Brian Joo's MV. Please explain and account for his behaviour, from the VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Hongbin takes an unexpected interest in N's kiss scenes

"So, did you learn anything new?" Hongbin asks for the ninth time in their KKT Hakyeon-free chatroom, dropping all pretense of subtlety, and elbows Wonshik too just for good measure so he can get a reply fast. Starlights, with all their keen powers of observation, has failed Hongbin and so he no longer has anyone to rely on but the team.

"What?" Wonshik startles from his half-nap along the practice room wall. He glances down at his phone. "What new thing do we have to learn from Brian Joo-sunbaenim's video?" he says, out loud, and Hakyeon looks up from his phone call with Minhyuk from the other side of the practice room and Hongbin slaps a hand over Wonshik's mouth.

"You know, new techniques? Acting techniques?" Hongbin types furiously into his phone and forces Wonshik to read it on the screen.

"Kissing techniques," Sanghyuk pops up in the chat and sends in a kiss sticker. When did Sanghyuk learn to use his phone and where is he hiding in the Jellyfish building, Hongbin is going to strangle him, the brat.

Wonshik blearily looks at Hongbin and pushes him away. "I don't know why you need to learn anything, Hongbin, you had more experience than Hakyeon hyung in--"

"--he can hear you!"

"--in acting onscreen. Or you could ask him yourself," Wonshik says. Like Hakyeon isn't sitting all-ears, or half-ears just a few feet away since Minhyuk is still speaking to him, and when do they get off the phone by the way? Hongbin is just mildly curious. Not jealous. No.

"Hongbinnie, just go for it," Jaehwan replies onto their chat. "Just grab Hakyeon hyung's neck and pull him close and land him a messy one." Hongbin is horrified to find that Jaehwan is making kissy faces at him from across the room and laughing. "No new techniques needed!" Jaehwan adds, with a smiley.

"Why does everyone think I have a thing for Hakyeon hyung??" Hongbin enters into his phone.

"Do you need us to send you a link to our chat logs :-)" And no, not Taekwoon hyung too. He's using emoticons. Oh no.

"I'm going home!" Hongbin announces to the practice room, and stomps his way to the doors.

"Hongbin-ah, buy hyung some ice cream!" Hakyeon calls after him.

"No," Hongbin says. (But he does go and buy a pint of Hakyeon's favorite, only because the convenience store is on the way.)


End file.
